A Game
by Nyxie is A Crazy Hoe
Summary: A cloudclan challenge! (summery was too long so it's in side.) Rated T for death.
1. Quick info needed

_**Hey everybody! For this next Cloudclan challenge I will do a quick filler chapter for the charterers that will be present because it would just take too much space to have them in the one-shot challenge XD enjooooy!**_

* * *

 ** _Summery.._**

 _A young apprentice dreams of a cruel StarClan cat who terrorizes the living, who was meant for the Dark Forest, but was deposited into the wrong land. The Game is that the apprentice has to do 1 thing that the cat commands him/her to do each quarter-moon for a season. This started off as innocent pranks, but as the game gets more and more bloody, tainted with lies, the apprentice wonders if it was really meant to be a game at all._

* * *

 **Leader:** Fallenstar; Brown she-cat with white speckles and green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Flametail; White tom with ginger tail and blue eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Rainfall; Calico she-cat with green eyes and black paws.

 **Four Warriors:**

Snowcloud; Pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

Willowfur; Light willow furred tom with blue eyes.

Redclaw; Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.-(apart of a rival clan)

Greystorm; Light grey she-cat with dark eyes.

 **Two Apprentices:**

Poppypaw; Dappled furred she-cat with blue eyes.

Sunpaw; Golden tom with white paws and blue eyes. (Main character)

Treepaw; mottle brown tom with amber eyes.

 **One Elder:**

Shineclaw; Silvery she-cat with cloudy green eyes. (is blind)

 **Two Starclan cats:**

Nettleclaw; Mottle brown tom with amber eyes.

Shadeheart; black she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes. (Evil Starclan cat)

* * *

 ** _Well, these are the cats that will appear in this challenge, see you at the end!_**


	2. Actual Challenge

**Whew! *wipes forehead* Finished my second Cloudclan challenge! I hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

 _Finally an apprentice!_ I thought excitedly as I touched noses with my new mentor; Greystorm. Me and my litter-mate Poppypaw are so excited that we bolted before the meeting finished and into the apprentice's den.

The older apprentice; Treepaw glared at as for barging in and disturbing his sleep. "Watch it mouse-brains!" He hissed before falling back asleep.

Poppypaw giggled and whispered to me, "Gee, what a hot head." I had to stifle my laugh as our mentors Greystorm and Snowcloud padded in with stern stares.

"Don't you two _ever_ run from a ceremony again!" Greystorm snarled, making us shrink back. Snowcloud took pity and laid her tail over Greystorm.

"What she means to say is try to be patient, how about you two get some sleep? We start early tomorrow." They both left leaving me to sigh in relief.

"Come on Sunpaw, we should *yawn* listen." Poppypaw said sleepily before collapsing. I rolled my eyes and settled down, curling up to her and fell asleep.

I can't wait to train...

* * *

 ***In Starclan***

 _"Sunpaw..Sunpaw." A soft; almost motherly voice called to me. Flickering my eyes open, I notice i'm no longer in the apprentice den but instead in a forest lit up by the stars._

 _"Suuuuunpaaaaw." My name dragged in the air and I scan the area to find a black and grey she-cat with stars in her fur._

 _"W-who are y-you?" I stutter slightly. 'Mouse-brain!' I curse myself but became curious as she chuckled._

 _"It should be me, Sunpaw who ask the questions. After all you are the one trespassing on Starclan territory." She gave a low hiss and flexed her claws a little as if itching to attack._

 _But watch she said made me do a double take back. What?! What am I doing in Starclan?! "Wait! Am I dead?" I panic making her freeze._

 _She mumbled "Well that explains it." Before straightening with a grin. "My name is Shadeheart; tell you what, you play this 'game'with me and I won't tell anyone about this?" She asked and I lightened up with an excited look._

 _"Really? Just a game?"_

 _Shadeheart nodded with a small smirk and I quickly agreed, she looked delighted._

 _"So all you must do is; every quarter moon you will be given something to do. This will go on for one season and you must do it or..." I nodded solemnly and meet her eyes._

 _"Tonight is the first quarter moon, will I be given something?" Shadeheart's eyes sparkled and I caught something in her eyes but couldn't place it. "Yes actually, when you first change the elder's bedding you must either put thorns or wet moss instead of dry moss."_

 _First I was appalled that a Starclan cat would ask such a thing, but quickly disregarded it when I realized I had no right questioning Starclan. "I will, see you later Shadeheart."_

 _I started fading back as I heard laughter in the air._

* * *

 ***one moon later***

I can't believe it, one moon later and i'm known as the 'trouble maker'... No one trusts me and the only one who does is Poppypaw; even then she is slowly drifting away. Wincing I looked into camp to find glares directed my way, I began recalling what happened this past moon.

 **First quarter:** Two days into training, I had to change Shinclaw's bedding, she wasn't to happy about the thorns, not that I blame her.

 **Second quarter:** This one was the most scary, I had to give Fallenstar a piece of prey filled with yarrow; when she finished vomiting I was told I wasn't aloud to train for 5 sun-rises!

 **Third quarter:** This one wasn't so bad, I just had to push my mentor into a puddle, the only reason it wasn't so bad was because Greystorm had been neglecting me as of late...but that might be because of the trouble i'm causing. Although I had to spend the night with Rainfall for the claw marks I received after...

 **Fourth quarter:** The last one for the moon was so far the hardest, I had to hunt in broad daylight in the rival clan's territory, I was caught and had to fight a full warrior before retreating home...I spent two more days with Rainfur.

Breathing out a sigh I curl back up in the medicine den and fall asleep, the only place I can escape my clan...

* * *

 **Moon two;** First quarter: This was the second request that involves herbs...Using mouse-bile I had to put it on Willowfur as he slept, the usually calm warrior had narrowed his eyes in fury and sent me away with a split in my ear.

 ***Half way through the second moon***

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ I groan and pad up to the deputy; Flametail with a stick. He looked at me suspicious as I drew a circle around him. He tried to walk out but I hissed, swiped my paw with claws to keep him in the circle.

"Don't move! How dare you try to escape from the most powerful tom!" I spoke dramatically as others began to crowd around to see.

Flametail wore a stern glare before trying again, I swipe my paw once more but I caught his front paw making him trip. The cut oozed blood and a couple others gasped in horror but I kept my facade up.

"I am the great and powerful Sunpaw! And you should have listened." I snarl before padding out of camp with my tail raised.

When there was no-one around my tail and ears drooped down, I couldn't see anyone but could hear the noises of outrage from camp. I hope this game ends soon...

 **Second moon Third quarter:** I was out on a walk by myself and I saw the same warrior I fought less then a moon ago. This request needed me to start a fight and win, I hadn't had much battle training but Shadeheart gave me a few pointers and a sparring lesson. I called out to him; his name being Redclaw, he looked at me in rage and the fight started.

I won but at a price, he quickly bled out and died. Shadeheart appeared; telling me it was alright and that he was planning on killing me. I guess that makes it alright then...right?

 **Second moon Fourth quarter:** I trusted Shadeheart more and more, she told me the leader was planning on exiling me, so that following night I covered myself in wild garlic and snuck into Fallenstar's den. I slit her throat cleanly and she tried to breath but died quickly. That was her final life and no one was the wiser.

* * *

 **Third moon First quarter:** Others were a little suspicious of me, some say I killed Fallenstar; others didn't think I could. Shadeheart let me off this quarter moon, a break of sorts.

I was casually walking with my sister Poppypaw; she told me how Treepaw was taking an interest in her. I wouldn't allow it though, if that tom made a move on my sister; not even Starclan could save him. Two sun-rises later I caught the two nuzzling and sharing a piece of prey. I took Treepaw out for a talk, we found a rouge near clan territory and I made a deal with him. I gave him three rabbits and he killed Treepaw for me. Shadeheart was proud of me.

 **Third moon Second quarter:** Shadeheart told me that my sister knows; knows I killed Treepaw and I was supposed to kill her. I didn't want to and I started thinking; _'Is this really a game? Or am I nothing more then a pawn?'_ Shadeheart seemed to hear me and whispered soothing, manipulative thoughts to me, _'I wasn't a pawn, but this is definitely no game..it's not fun but I...can't stop.'_

She seamed to realize she was loosing me so she changed it so it was Greystorm who knew and I killed her during training.

 **Third moon Third quarter:** By this point I started loosing myself, this game was beginning to seem fun! This time I was asked to kill Shineclaw the elder, Shadeheart said there was no room for weakness in the clan and Shineclaw will be happier in Starclan.

This time without hesitation I smothered her to death with a heap of dry moss; and Poppypaw began watching me in suspicion.

 **Third moon Final quarter:** Poppypaw cornered me today, she had pieced all the pieces together and found me out. If only she didn't; my final task was to kill someone close to me, at first I refused. I didn't want to and began realizing what I've been doing. Shadeheart attacked me to the point I had to agree, I was no longer controlling my own will.

I begged and pleaded Poppypaw not to tell anyone but she bolted off to camp; I gave chase. I almost caught her but we entered the camp and I didn't notice...

I didn't notice..

With a pounce I land on her back and bit her throat; I held on till she stopped moving. I looked up to see the whole clan staring in horror, I glance down to see my sister's eyes staring at me unfocused. _'What have I done?!'_

"W-wait!" I yowl as Flamestar moved with lightning speed and slashed my throat. My vision began to fade before all I saw was black.

* * *

 ***Back in Starclan***

 _I wake up once more in Starclan to see not only Shadeheart; but also an exact Treepaw look alike. The two were growling and snarling but froze when they saw me._

 _Shadeheart looked at me in triumph and I cautiously pad over over to be stopped by the tom. "Do not go any further Sunpaw; you don't belong in Starclan." Shadeheart rolled her eyes at him._

 _"Well that's not very fair Nettleclaw, after all I was permitted here." She purred making Nettleclaw growl._

 _"That was an accident so why don't you tell him why he isn't welcomed!" He snarled and I looked at her in confusion. With a small glare she turned to me._

 _"I was never meant to be a Starclan cat, I killed for fun just like you have." she said with a smirk and I stare in horror. "No! I-it can't be true, please tell me it's a lie! Your like my mother!" I plead but her smirk turns to a sad look and nodded._

 _Nettleclaw huffed and growled at us, "Go to the Darkforest where you two belong! You are here-by officially banished from Starclan!" Then all the cats who I took lives from started chasing us and we ended up in a forest with no stars and looked dead._

 _Shadeheart looked at me with sorrow. "I'm so sorry, but this was never a game." I stared at her before nuzzling her._

 _"Don't worry Shadeheart, we'll get our revenge. After all it's apart of the game..."_

* * *

 **YAAAAY! *throws confetti* I'm done! Once again, I hope you enjoyed this and if you did go ahead and leave a review..Not that i'm forcing you promise!**


End file.
